None of us
by Black Diamond75
Summary: Sekai esta deprimida porque va a pasar navidad sola, pero que pasa cuando vea a Kotonoha llorar en el baño: ira xonsollarla o la ignorara... ¡pasen y lean!
1. Alone

**None of us**

**Sekai's Pov**

Bueno… era un dia normal…

Más bien un mes normal…

Para ser más clara era diciembre, mes de las reconciliaciones, de la Navidad y del perdón…

Pero no para mi…

Ahora no tenia a nadie para poder decirle un "feliz Navidad", nadie salvo mis padres y mis amigos…

Mas yo me refiero a ese alguien especial que amas con toda tu alma y deseas alegrarle el dia con un regalo o un abrazo…

Si… yo estaba sola…

Volvi mi mirada hacia la clase, la cual estaba realizando un ejercicio matematico…

Suspire…

-Al menos tu estas conmigo- dije mientras acariciaba mi vientre aun no abultado…

Sono la campana y era la señal que esperaba para salir y poder irme a mi casa supuestamente a estudiar…

Porque no quería quedarme en el mismo lugar que Mokoto y Katsura-san, quienes ahora estaban mas juntos que nunca…

Y si yo nunca le hubiera ayudado a Mokoto a conocer a K atsura-san…

-Entonces el y yo estaríamos juntos…-dije mientras apresuraba mi paso, pero choque con algo o mejor dicho con _alguien _

Gire mi vista y me encontré a una chica de cabello purpura yendo directamente al baño…

_Katsura-san esta llorando… pero ¿Por qué?_

Decidi seguirla y tratar de averiguar cual era su problema

_Aunque sea mi enemiga, no soy del tipo de persona que ignoraría ese tipo de situaciones_

**Domo domo **

**Les traigo un fic cortísimo de School Days que elata una pequeñísima pero interesante historia sobre Sekai y Kotonoha…**

**Bonito, feo, corto, largo, dramático, lloroso… como les pareció?**

**Bueno, vere si mañana puedo subir uno o dos capítulos mas de Marked y 16 depues del kishin xD **

**Gracias y ¿Reviews?**


	2. Friends

**None of us**

**Sekai's Pov**

_Aunque sea mi enemiga, no soy del tipo de persona que ignoraría ese tipo de situaciones…_

Al legar ahí, la encontré llorando en el lavabo, desconsoladamente…

-por que?, por que?- repetía constantemente ella mientras gimoteaba

Me debatía mentalmente en ayudarla o no… y gano la primera…

Asi que decidi acercarme a ella….

- Katsura-san… que te ocurre?- dije mientras ponía una mano sobre su hombro, hacieno que ella se sobresaltara

-Saijonji-san?- me dijo mientras me encaraba…

Sea lo que sea que le este ocurriendo la había dejado horrible…

Su cabello estaba despeinado, y sus ojos rojos de tanto que ha llorado

-ha pasado algo malo con Mokoto?- al decir eso sentí un nudo en mi estomago…

Al mencionar eso ultimo Katsura-san ovlvio a romper en llanto…

Definitiamente era algo con Mokoto…

Cuando se creyó lista para hablar lo hizo de manera pausada

-Mokoto-kun se ha ido de la ciudad…- dijo mientras volvia a romper en llanto

Al recibir esa noticia fue como si un balde de agua fría me diera en el rostro… pero había una incognita

-Por que no te llevó consigo?- dije mientras la miraba de frente

Ella me miro con sus ojos aun mas llorosos y hablo:

-No lo hizo porque, era un viaje a su familia..- dijo mientras volvia a llorar

-Tranquila va ha regresar- le dije para tranquilizarla a ella y a mi.

-El no va ha regresar…- me dijo mientras se limpiaba su cara.

-Por que?- dije mientras me acercaba a ella

-Porque va ha vivir ahí con su familia- me dijo mientras se abrazaba a si misma y trataba de no sollozar

Me puse a reflexionar un momento y le dije:

-Katsura-san, ¿quieres venir a mi casa a tomar chocolate caliente?

Ella me miro un rato para después sorprenderse

-Por que?

-Porque es el mejor remedio contra la angustia- dije mientras le brindaba un a sonrisa y le extendía mi mano

-Me encantaría, Saijonji-san y mucho- me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y nos íbamos a mi casa

Desde ese entonces, ella se convirtió en mi mejor amiga y Diciembre dejo de ser un mes solitario para mi

_Y para ella_

**Domo domo!**

**Fua demasiado raro no me gusto como quedo pero… uds son los que juzgan… xD**

**Que les pareció?... largo, feo , bonito, ¿dramatico?**

**Vere si puedo subir un capi mas de 16 despues del kishin waaaa!**

**Gracias y ¿Reviews?**


End file.
